


A Dream Come True

by submarinebunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, M/M, lucas is a dreamie You Can't Change My Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: Dongyoung helps a stranger who awards him with a crate full of bunnies, which happen to be little boys in disguise.(inspired by cinderella, beauty and the beast, barbie of swan lake and a twitter conversation)





	A Dream Come True

“Once upon a time-”

“I can’t believe you’re starting the story with that, Jaemin!”

“What? That’s how all fairytales start!”

“He’s got a point, Hyuck…” said Yukhei.

“Yeah, but it’s cliché!” said Jeno, siding with Donghyuck.

“Ugh, will you just let him continue?”

“Thank you, Renjun. As I was saying, once upon a time, there was a handsome young man named Kim Dongyoung. He lived alone in a small cottage in the outskirts of the kingdom and he worked as a baker at a small shop. He barely had enough money to feed himself, and he wore the same outfit every day, because he couldn’t afford to buy new ones. Everything he had in his cottage once belonged to his grandparents, who had fallen ill and passed away when Dongyoung was still a teen. He worked every day from the early hours in the morning, before the sun had risen in the sky, to long after it had set, and when he got home, he would often feel rather sad and lonely.”

“One night,” said Minhyung, taking over the narration, “During a terrible thunderstorm, with lightning bolts lighting up the night sky and the force of the wind shaking up the fragile windows and walls of the cottage, somebody knocked on Dongyoung’s door. He was wary at first, but his good-natured heart got the best of him and he decided to see what the person wanted, as it could be someone he knew asking for shelter from the storm. Once he opened the door, he was faced with a boy who seemed just a bit younger and a bit shorter than him. The boy was drenched from head to toe and his teeth were chattering from the cold; he seemed to have nothing on him but a small crate with eight little bunnies.”

“That’s us!” Chenle interrupted with a smile.

“That’s right, Lele!” said Minhyung.

“That night was scary!” Jisung whispered to Chenle.

“Our warm-hearted hero quickly grabbed some rags to help the stranger dry himself up, even offering for the boy to change into his own outfit, despite knowing he would be left with nothing but his sleeping attire.” Donghyuck continued. “He made the stranger a warm cup of tea and offered him the piece of bread he had brought home from the bakery, forgoing his own dinner. Dongyoung profusely apologized for not having anything else to offer to the boy, but he didn’t seem to mind. As he drank and ate, he told Dongyoung that his name was Kun and that he was returning to his home in a neighboring kingdom once the storm hit. Once Dongyoung realized Kun had nowhere to spend the night, he let the stranger use his own bed and blankets, lodging himself by the old rug in the living room.”

“When Dongyoung woke up the following day, Kun, much to his surprise, had already left,” continued Jeno. “On top of his bed, Dongyoung found only his own clothes, which were now in a much nicer state than the one they happened to be in when he lent them to Kun - they looked brand new, with no holes or stains -, the crate with the eight little bunnies, and a handwritten note, in which Kun thanked Dongyoung for his hospitality and explained that he had given him the bunnies as a parting gift. He asked Dongyoung to be as good to the bunnies as he had been to the foreigner, and so Dongyoung did. Sometimes, much like he did with Kun, he would give his own dinner to the bunnies and starve himself for the night.”

“What Dongyound didn’t know, however,” said Yukhei, “was that those weren’t _real_ bunnies. They had once been eight brothers who lived with their parents in the neighboring kingdom. Their parents made outfits for the royal family, and the two oldest boys, Minhyung and Yukhei - the handsome, brave, smart, funny Yukhei - were already helping them with cutting and sewing and embroidering. One day, sadly, the whole family was struck by a strange curse. Kun, the sorcerer, who was also Prince Sicheng’s advisor, tried to save them, but there wasn’t much he could do, not to the two adults, at least. He managed to save the boys, but only by transforming them into half-human, half-animal creatures - they only lived as boys while the sun was gracing the kingdom with its presence. As soon as darkness arrived with the moon and the stars, the boys turned into cute little bunnies who could only communicate with each other. Yet, given Dongyoung’s routine, he never witnessed their transformation.”

“One day, a few weeks later, when Dongyoung arrived at the bakery,” Renjun took over, “He noticed a strange commotion. People seemed to be animatedly talking to each other, and a lot of them were gathered around a wall, apparently trying to read something that had been stuck to it. Dongyoung tried to ignore the chatter, but his coworkers, Youngho and Jungwoo, wouldn’t stop talking about it. Apparently, the king had decided that it was time for Prince Taeyong to find a worthy husband or wife, and the Prince was inviting the entire kingdom to try their luck at winning his heart at a gala to be held in the palace, two days from then. Both Jungwoo and Youngho were already planning their outfits, as it was ordained for all businesses to shut down on the day of the gala so that every person had a chance to impress the Prince. Dongyoung, however, knew that his chances were slim, given that he barely had clothes he could work in, much less attend a fancy ball in the palace. He was only thankful for getting a day off from work, even though it meant less pay and less food for him and the bunnies.”

“That night, Dongyoung told the bunnies about the gala,” it was Jaemin’s turn to continue the story. “He would often talk to the tiny creatures as if they were his friends, because they were his only companion in the cottage. He told them that Prince Taeyong was rumored to have the most handsome face in the world, and that he really wanted to go to the gala to see if it was true, but he knew he could never afford new clothes, especially since he would miss a day of work. After he returned the bunnies to their little crate, he quietly shed some tears, which almost went unnoticed by the eight brothers.”

“After they saw how sad Dongyoung had gotten, they decided to do something about it. During the days they spent in the cottage, as boys, they would often roam around and search for new things to play with, especially the two younger brothers, Chenle and Jisung - sorry! Chenle, The Star, and God Jisung,” Minhyung corrected himself after some protests from the two. “One day, the two had found an old chest that probably had belonged to Dongyoung’s grandmother. It was filled with pretty pieces of fabric and sewing materials, but it looked like it hadn’t been touched in a long time. They reminded the older six of their discovery that night, once they saw Dongyoung had already fallen asleep.”

“The following day, after Dongyoung had left for work and they had become boys once again, the eight brothers began to work on their project. The older boys, Yukhei and Minhyung, were responsible for sharp objects like scissors and needles; the brilliant Donghyuck was in charge of the design along with Jaemin; Renjun and Jeno were taking care of taking the measurements of Dongyoung’s sleeping attire, as it was the only thing they could use for that; and Chenle, The Star, and God Jisung would help their older brothers whenever they needed extra hands.”

“See? Hyuckie knows how to call us properly!” Jisung said, glaring at Minhyung.

“The boys were nearly done with their project when the sun began to set,” said Jeno. “They quickly hid everything in the old chest before they turned into bunnies. When Dongyoung arrived, he fed them and placed them in the crate for the night, but not before telling them once again about the gala. They could feel the sadness in his voice when he talked about their coworkers and how excited they were with their new clothes and their chance to see the most handsome face in the world. That night, Dongyoung also cried himself to sleep.”

“However, when he woke up the next morning, he had a much bigger problem,” Yukhei began. “Since he didn’t have to work that day, he allowed himself to sleep past the rising of the sun; the boys, on the other hand, didn’t have such control over their transformations. When Dongyoung opened his eyes, he was faced with eight young boys sitting on his floor, staring at him. He was really scared at first, but after the boys explained him the whole story and he realized that the bunnies were, in fact, missing, he began to accept it. He desperately tried to find something to feed the boys, but they guided him to a part of the woods they had explored before while waiting for the sun to set. It had a lot of apples and pears, and they were able to pick a lot of them this time, as Dongyoung was taller than them and he could reach the higher, more loaded branches.”

“After the nine of them returned to the cottage and ate their breakfast, the boys decided to show Dongyoung what they had worked on the previous day,” Renjun continued. “They retrieved the nearly-finished outfit from the old chest and showed it to Dongyoung, who couldn’t believe his eyes. It was a beautiful piece, made of black fabric and small silver accents like buttons and chains. It was truly worthy of a royal gala. They asked Dongyoung to try it on and it only needed a few adjustments before it fit him like a glove. After seeing the result of their efforts, the boys all hugged Dongyoung and told him to go to the gala. He felt like he couldn’t let the boys down, so he agreed, letting them style his hair before bidding them farewell for the night.”

“When he arrived at the palace, the gala was in full swing. The entire kingdom seemed to be enjoying the party, but very few people seemed to recognize him in his new outfit and hairdo. Even Johnny and Jungwoo had to take second glances at him. Everyone complimented him on his looks and his attire, but he cared for none of that. He just wanted to see the most beautiful face in the world, even if just for a second.”

“Suddenly, the noise from the party died down and everyone turned their eyes to the center of the room, as the crowd formed a circle around the dancefloor. Dongyoung was pushed to the front of the crowd, and as he looked up in the direction of the stairs, he finally saw him. Prince Taeyong, the most beautiful man in the world. In that moment, Dongyoung felt like not even that title could do him justice. He didn’t think it was possible for someone or something to be that effortlessly, unmistakingly, breathtakingly beautiful. And when the Prince locked eyes with him, he felt like the entire party had just disappeared. All he could see was the Prince. Then, the Prince started walking, and it took Dongyoung a few seconds to fall out of his reverie and realize the Prince was approaching him.”

“Would you grant me the pleasure of a dance, kind sir?” Yukhei said, imitating Taeyong’s voice and gestures.

“I am very sorry, Your Highness, but I fear I would only be an embarrassment, as I have never danced before…” Jaemin said, bowing to Yukhei as he pretended to be Doyoung.

“Allow me to teach you, then, Mr…” Yukhei extended a hand to Jaemin.

“Kim, Your Highness. Kim Dongyoung.” Jaemin took Yukhei’s hand as they started dancing across the room.

“Such a beautiful name! It is the perfect combination for such a beautiful face!”

“Dongyoung and the Prince danced through the evening, falling in love as they looked into each other’s eyes. However, when the Prince asked Dongyoung about his occupation, Dongyoung was suddenly reminded of his humble state and felt incredibly guilty for leading the Prince along all night. Surely the Prince expected to be dancing with a nobleman, maybe a prince from a different kingdom, not a baker who can barely feed himself. Instead of answering the Prince’s question, he quickly excused himself and made his way through the crowd, trying to escape the palace. Prince Taeyong desperately tried to chase the man who had stolen his heart, but he had no luck. Meanwhile, as he rushed through infinite doors and corridors, Dongyoung bumped into another man. As he professed his apologies, the man turned around and gave him a warm smile.”

“Dongyoung! What a surprise!” It was Renjun’s turn to act with Jaemin.

“Kun? I thought you had returned to your kingdom!”

“I did, but Prince Sicheng was invited to the gala, and accompanying him is my duty as his Royal Advisor.”

“You gave me eight boys!”

“Ah, I see you have discovered the truth. Please forgive me for not saying anything, Dongyoung. I only left them with you because I was certain you would be a great guardian for them. They have no one else in this world, after all.”

“I would love to be their guardian, to protect them and to care for them, but I cannot afford to raise them, Kun. I can barely afford meals for myself!”

“I will visit you soon, as I am working on an antidote for the bunny situation. I will make sure to bring Prince Sicheng along - I am sure he would be glad to help you, as he is a very kind and generous man.”

“I really appreciate it. I do not want to part with them, but I fear for their health under our current conditions. Alas, I must go. Thank you, Kun.”

“Until next time, Dongyoung!”

“When Dongyoung returned to his cottage, he found the boys already in bunny form, fast asleep. He could only return to his normal routine and pray that Kun kept his promise of returning with help. As he fell asleep, he dreamt of a big palace and a beautiful prince holding him in his arms as they twirled around the dancefloor.”

“A few nights later, there was a knock on his door. Dongyoung, having just fed the bunnies with some leftover bread, opened it to see Kun standing with Prince Sicheng and a soldier in full armor, who he assumed to be Prince Sicheng’s personal guard. He let them in, apologizing repeatedly for his humble conditions, but Prince Sicheng assured him it was alright. He took the men to his room, where the bunnies were, and Kun began to perform a spell. Shortly after, eight little boys were rushing to hug Dongyoung and Kun, thankful for returning to their human form. However, Prince Sicheng soon noticed that there was no room in the cottage for nine people. Dongyoung only had an old bed, as the rest of the furniture had been either sold of burned for heat after his grandparents passed away.”

“I believe I have a solution.” Yukhei’s voice was heard as he pretended to remove a helmet.

“Prince Taeyong?” Jaemin acted surprised.

“We meet again, my dear Dongyoung. You see, Prince Sicheng is an old friend of mine, and as I told him what happened during the gala, he told me the story of a man who needed his help and who also named Dongyoung. So, I requested to be brought along today to see if my suspicions were correct.”

“I am deeply sorry for not telling you the truth, Your Highness. I understand if you want to punish me for taking up your time, and all I ask of you is to please have mercy on the boys.”

“The only crime you have committed was stealing my heart, my dear Dongyoung. The reason I requested to come is because I would like to ask for your hand in marriage.”

“There is nothing more I would want in this world than to wed you, Your Highness, but I am nothing but a poor baker…”

“That holds no meaning to me, my dear. Do you accept my proposal?”

“Yes, I wholeheartedly do!”

“And so, Dongyoung married Prince Taeyong in a beautiful ceremony, and he and the boys moved to the royal palace, where they lived happily ever after!”

“Boys?” said a voice from the corridor. “I thought you had gone to sleep already!”

“Sorry, Papa!” They all said in unison.

“Did Chenle and Jisung ask for our story again?” their other dad joined in.

“Yes!”

“I hope you made me look good!”

“Of course, dad!” they said, as Taeyong and Doyoung tucked them into their beds and gave each one of them a kiss goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! and thank you blossom for suggesting the bunny whisperer dy prompt and for encouraging my nonsense tweets <3
> 
> also i haven't proofread this so please let me know if you find any mistakes ^-^


End file.
